Judar
Judar is a villain from Magi. He is a Magi specialized in Ice Magic. He is the Magi and the former Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Appearance Judar appears as a young man with an average build and height. Judar has dark blue hair with a long pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears an Arabian keffiyeh around his neck with a small black T-shirt under it, which is where he keeps his magic wand. He wears an Arabian thawb, that stops at his ankles, with no shoes. He has two golden bangled bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the center. Personality Judar is very cruel, arrogant, and somewhat childish. Usually, he prefers to do things his own way. He seems to be careless about what others think, goading Sinbad into feeling pity for him and then laughing at him. He enjoys fighting and war, declaring that the Kou Empire will destroy Sindria. Judar is not above attacking innocent people to get what he wants. He also has an old rivalry with Sinbad. With Aladdin, Judar looks down on him a lot and often makes fun of his size but later on accepts him as a notable rival. He also have respect for Hakuryuu and sees potential in him when the teenager fell to depravity. He deeply cares for Hakuryuu and earnestly believed he would have been a great king of the Kou Empire. He is very supportive of Hakuryuu when he had to battle his mother, Gyokuen Ren. History Judar was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a certain village in the east. His parents, along with everyone in his village, were immediately killed by the Al-Thamen. He was taken in by them and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He has been in this situation since infancy. Aside from this, not much is known of his past, aside from the fact he has run into Sinbad on multiple occasions, and both have fought with each other. Plot Dungeon Arc Judar first appears with Markkio on a flying carpet. He closes down the Dungeon Amon, that Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana were inside commenting on how annoying it was being there. They left quickly. Kouga Arc Judar appears, relaxing at the Kou Empire's palace. He gets up and starts to talk to , commenting on how he doesn't like the King. Also how he instead prefers Hakuryuu Ren. He goes and talk to Hakuryuu, trying to urge him to go capture Dungeons like his sister. Balbadd Arc Judar appears again, walking pass Aladdin in front of the palace of Balbadd. He heads towards King Ahbmad Saluja's throne room. He immediately appears as a threat, as he talks to Sinbad, who has run into him many times before. After the meeting with the king, Judar follows Sinbad back to the city. There he meets Aladdin officially and almost as soon as he comes, they began their fight. Aladdin is under pressure as he did not know much about magic while Judar had the upper hand. However, he is quickly defeated once Aladdin summons Ugo. Right before Ugo ould land the finishing blow, Judar is saved by Kougyoku Ren. Ugo is quickly dealt with but Judar is rendered unconscious. He is later on treated by Kaboun Ka. Judar is shown to be unconscious and surrounded by Rukh, the same as Aladdin. Judar is seen taking possession of Kassim to attack Alibaba and his comrades at Balbadd's Palace. He asks Markkio why he feels so powerful and he responds its because of the dark Rukh inside of him. He proceeds to attack the people at Balbadd's Palace until Aladdin arrived to use Solomon's magic on him which stopped him midway through the battle. Second Sindria Arc While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Toran island, Judar destroys Yamuraiha's barrier and confronts Sinbad, asking him about the existence and purpose of the fourth Magi. He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin. Judar then threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria, declaring Sindria an enemy state to the Kou Empire. World Exploration Arc With the death of Kou Empire's Emporer Koutoku Ren, the empire prepared his funeral. Judar saw Hakuryuu at the palace and saw that there was potential in him to becoming his king. After Hakuryuu's defeat to Gyokuen Ren, Judar insist that Hakuryuu should embrace his darkness to become more powerful. Magnostadt Arc Judar appears with Hakuryuu as they watch the aftermath of the battle between the world's strongest djinn equiped fighters and the "medium" that was going to summon Ill Ilah. With the medium's collapse, Judar began to absorb the excess black ruhk that was left behind to strengthen himself. Alma Torran Arc Judar arrives at the Summit, calling Aladdin's story of Alma Torran boring. He informs everyone of Hakuryuu's assassination of his own mother, Gyokuen Ren. He also shows off his new powers and attacks the Summit, protesting their attempt at a peace treaty. He states that he would rather have them fight each other. ''Current Arc'' He is later seen with Hakuryuu, supporting him in his attempt to become the new ruler of the Kou Empire. He helps him conquer Belial, in the same place where Hakuryuu falls into depravity. Judar later assists Hakuryuu in their efforts to take down Gyokuen Ren as a part of their agenda to take over the Kou Empire. Even though it was a rather difficult battle, they managed to kill her and continue their agenda. When Alibaba arrived with Aladdin to talk to Hakuryuu in regards to his goals of taking over the Kou Empire. Hakuryuu and Alibaba immediately fought one another. As that fight went on Judar fought Aladdin in a massive battle. As Hakuryuu's battle ended with him banishing Alibaba's soul to a different dimension, he concluded to steal his legs as replacements since the latter burned them off and insist that Judar finishes up his fight. However, Judar was unable to defeat Aladdin and was pushed out to the depths of space. It was revealed to Aladdin that Judar would never return as the technique he initiated sends his target flying back in one direction for all eternity. Abilities As a Magi, Judar can use his Magoi to attack as well as turn it into Magic. Judar is best at Ice Magic. He is quite skilled with magic using multiple magic at once. He was trained in Magic ever since he was young by the members of Al-Thamen. Magic Black Djinn Judar's Black Djinn was Kassim which he used at Balbadd to battle Alibaba and his allies. With this Black Djinn at the cost of his life, Kassim is made to regenerate from all attacks making him immortal. This Black Djinn also empowers Judar in his battle. Wand Judar use his wand for focusing his Magoi and Magic attacks. It appears to be a small metal rod with a red jewel at its tip. With this he can create powerful techniques such as the ice magic, lightning magic, and other types of magic. Spear After the events of the Magnostadt arc, Judar was seen carrying a large black spear where he can focus his attacks at a much more devastating scale. With this spear he can also utilize the black ruhk around him to attack his target. Bolg It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Ice Magic Judar orders water around, then freezes it into Ice Shards. *'Sarg Arsarros (Rain Of Ice Spears)' - Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to send it to wherever he wants. It freezes that area completely it comes in contact with. Gravity Magic Judar is able to use Gravity Magic to make himself fly. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. During the Alma Torran Arc, Judar was capable of creating black lightning on a massive scale. Wind Magic Judar can also use wind magic as he created a small tornado to attack Jafar. Space and Time Magic Judar has the ability to teleport to another place without a Djinn. Black Ruhk Judar is shown to be capable of using his black ruhk to empower his own attacks. He can use this to even brainwash a djinn and make it serve Hakuryuu. In his second battle against Aladdin, Judar was also able to call upon the power from Ill Ilah to enhance his own strength. Trivia *His name is based on "Judar", the main protagonist of Judar and His Brethren from One Thousand and One Nights. *Judar enjoys strolling in the air and wars. His weakness is vegetables. *He’s proud of his extremely long hair, which he hasn't cut even once since he was born. *His type of woman is one with a personality opposite to him. *His favorite type is a strong person. *Aladdin notes that Judar reminded him of a black sun. *In all his battles against Aladdin, he lost. Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Psychics Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Magi Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Jerks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Affably Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Teleporters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Blackmailers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Amoral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Scapegoat